Finales alternativos
by ZenyMackenzie
Summary: Se me han ocurrido tres posibles finales al capi 7x04. Contiene algún spolier. Es un final divertido, uno triste y uno dulce. A mi compi Alba, que le prometí que lo haría si no lo hacían ellos, y a Pilar por su cumple.


Castle llegó a casa y se dejó caer sobre el sofá. Estaba agotado. Los dos días con los niños en el colegio y la tarde que había pasado con Alexis intentando que ésta volviera a ser una niña aunque solo fuera por unas horas, le habían dejado sin fuerzas.

Ey, ya estás aquí- dijo Beckett saliendo del baño jugueteando con la tele de su camisón de dormir.

Sí, pero te advierto cariño que estoy al límite de mi energía, esta noche solo quiero abrazarte fuerte y dormir- ella solo le dedicó una sonrisa extraña- ¿Pasa algo Kate?, si quieres que …

No, no tranquilo, yo también estoy muy cansada, sabes Castle, todo este caso con los niños...he estado pensando...

Y yo- la interrumpió, ella se había puesto de pie frente a él, que permanecía sentado al borde de la cama, la enlazó por la cintura y recostó la cabeza sobre su vientre- Es una suerte que no quieras tener hijos aún, porque después de estos dos días, creo que mi instinto paternal ha descendido a niveles que no te puedes ni imaginar- informó y notó como ella se alejó un poco.

¿En serio dices eso?- cuestionó temerosa.

Muy en serio, no hay nada que me apetezca menos ahora mismo que tener un bebé, bueno quizás correr una maratón...- comentó empezando a dispersarse.

Castle...escúchame, tengo algo que decirte, y es muy serio.

¿Te pasa algo malo? Kate, no me asustes.

Hay alguien ahí.

¿Ahí dónde?- preguntó levantando la mirada sin moverse de su posición.

Justo ahí donde tienes tu cabeza...- le soltó sin más.

¿Aquí en tu...- se separó de ella como si de repente quemase, se puso de pie y la miró serio- ¿Estás embarazada? - ella asintió- ¿Y yo...

!CLARO!- le gritó.

!Oh Dios mío!- exclamó- ¿Ahora?...- ella se encogió de hombros- Ufff...- protestó- No es que no quiera Kate, lo siento, pero es que, después de lo que ha pasado, no creo que estemos en el mejor momento de dedicar nuestro tiempo a una persona más, tendríamos que dedicarnos solo a nosotros, pero está Alexis y su miedo irracional a perderme, y mi madre que parece estar bien pero no lo está y...- al verle tan agobiado Beckett soltó una sonora carcajada y se dobló por la mitad para reírse.

!Has picado!- le dijo entre risas- !Menuda disertación te ha salido¡, el susto te ha inspirado.

¿Te estabas riendo de mí?- cuestionó.

Te vi tan cansado por esto días con los niños que me salió sola la broma...

!Ay Katherine Beckett¡ tan lista que te crees, ¿acaso pensaste que podías engañar al maestro de las bromas? Llevo observándote desde que nos conocimos hace seis años largos, he sido tu compañero 4 años, tu pareja dos. ¿Te crees que no sé cómo te pones cuando te tocan tus días femeninos? ¿Y te crees que no sé que los tuviste la semana pasada?- confesó riéndose él ahora- El cazador cazado Kate, si me dijeses que estás embarazada en este momento saltaría de tanta alegría que llegaría a la luna, da igual lo cansado que esté, lo sobre protectoras que están Alexis y mi madre y me da igual todo, si hubiera un baby Caskett en camino yo sería el hombre más feliz del mundo- le dijo y se acercó a besarla.

No vale...nunca puedo colarte ninguna- protestó entre besos.

Ahora por listilla ¿Sabes qué haré?- preguntó recostándola sobre la cama mientras ella negaba- Te haré un bebé- amenazó y ella no pudo más que rendirse a sus encantados, ¡qué demonios! Se moría por tener un hijo de él.

Hay alguien ahí-

¿Ahí dónde?- preguntó levantando la mirada sin moverse de su posición.

Justo ahí donde tienes tu cabeza...- le soltó sin más.

¿Aquí en tu...- se separó de ella como si de repente quemase, se puso de pie y la miró serio- ¿Estás embarazada? - ella asintió- ¿En serio? , claro que es en serio, tu no bromearías con algo así...!es la mejor noticia del mundo¡- gritó levantándose para abrazarla.

¿No acabas de decir que no te apetece?

¿Y me creíste? Solo estoy cansado, no hay nada que quiera más en el mundo que un hijo tuyo, salvo casarnos.

Acabas de decir lo contrario Castle, me vuelves loca- le gritó mientras él se dedicaba a dar besos a su vientre liso- ¿Quieres o no que tengamos este bebé?

Claro que quiero Kate, te quiero- respondió besándola con fuerza- Y a ti también te quiero baby Caskett, aunque aun no seas más que un puñado de células, papá te quiere- Kate no pudo contener las lágrimas.

Va a ser un bebé afortunado.

Lo será cariño, lo será- constató y volvieron a besarse.

No, no tranquilo, yo también estoy muy cansada, sabes Castle, todo este caso con los niños...he estado pensando...

Y yo- la interrumpió, ella se había puesto de pie frente a él, que permanecía sentado al borde de la cama, la enlazó por la cintura y recostó la cabeza sobre su vientre- Es una suerte que no quieras tener hijos aún, porque después de estos dos días, creo que mi instinto paternal ha descendido a niveles que no te puedes ni imaginar- informó y notó como ella se alejó un poco.

¿En serio dices eso?- cuestionó temerosa.

Muy en serio, no hay nada que me apetezca menos ahora mismo que tener un bebé, bueno quizás correr una maratón...- comentó empezando a dispersarse.

Castle...escúchame, tengo algo que decirte, y es muy serio.

Me estás asustando, ¿estás bien?- preguntó poniéndose de pie a su lado.

Ven, vamos a sentarnos- indicó ella y cogió la mano de él entre las suyas- Ahora estoy bien pero, durante los dos meses que estuviste secuestrado yo...no estuve bien.

Lo sé cielo, y lo superaremos juntos, hablaré con Alexis, no puede seguir siendo mi sombra, nosotros...

No, no tiene nada que ver con eso, no me interrumpas ¿vale? Ya es complicado, no iba a contártelo, de hecho hice prometer a Martha y Alexis que no te lo contarían pero no es justo.

¿Qué pasó Kate? ¿Qué te pasó esos meses?- ella rompió a llorar en sus brazos con una desesperación que hacía mucho tiempo que no le veía- Si has sacado el tema ahora es porque tiene algo que ver con el tema de los niños...¿creíste que estabas embarazada?- preguntó.

Lo creí no Rick, lo estuve- confesó dejando salir aquello que la estaba matando por dentro, él fue a decir algo y ella no le dejó- Lo descubrí dos días después de lo que pasó, sin querer, me desmayé y me hice unos análisis...cuando dieron positivo para embarazo quise gritarte a ver si escuchando eso volvías...pero era una tontería...no quise decírselo a nadie, era mi secreto, estaba tan segura de que volverías pronto que no quise que nadie lo supiera antes que tú- él le acarició la mejilla secando sus lágrimas- Pero una noche, me despertó un fuerte dolor en el vientre, grité tanto que Martha y Alexis vinieron a ver qué pasaba, había sangre por todas partes...yo...lo siento, no pude evitarlo- explicó, respirando con dificultad- Perdí a nuestro hijo.

!Dios mío Kate!- la abrazó con tanta fuerza que temió romperle un hueso- !Y ninguna iba a contármelo?

¿Para qué? Eso solo te pondría más triste...lo siento.

No es culpa tuya. ¿Cómo que lo sientes? No seas tonta...fue un accidente.

El médico dijo que cuando son tan pequeños corren el riesgo de desprenderse del útero sin más...eso fue lo que pasó, se me escapó.

Shhh ya está mi amor, ya está- la consoló notando sus propias lágrimas caer.

Sé que has dicho que ahora no pero...me gustaría, al menos intentarlo.

¿Y tú me creíste cuando dije eso? Anda, ven aquí, hagamos un bebé- y con toda la ternura del mundo la tumbó en la cama y la hizo suya, esa noche, sin barreras.


End file.
